The Adventures of the Rabbits of Watership Down
by QueenViperaAzarathofCamelot
Summary: Yoni and Harry Potter were abandoned somewhere, right after their fourth and second year at Hogwarts, by their Uncle, but to their shock they aren't humans anymore. They're rabbits now, but living like them isn't really easy for them. With the help of the rabbits of the Sandleford Warren they can adapt into their new lives as rabbits. Full Summary Inside! F/M/F-pairing


**A/N: ****There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter.**

**This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Watership Down and Harry Potter. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.**

**For example: Crossover Watership Down and Harry Potter + Percy Jackson**

**For this chapter is it:**

**Crossover Watership Down and Harry Potter, with some mentions of something from Sailor Moon Crystal and Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.**

**Layout Story:**

*** **Normal text - "Drakarys"

*** _Spells - "Drakarys"_**

**_* _**_Parssseltongue - "Drakarysss"_

*** **_Written text from books, articles, letters and titles from books, thoughts, visions and dreams - Drakarys, 'Drakarys'_

**Summary: Yoni and Harry Potter were abandoned somewhere, right after their fourth and second year at Hogwarts, by their Uncle, but to their shock they aren't humans anymore. They're rabbits now, but living like them isn't really easy for them. With the help of the rabbits of Sandleford Warren they can adapt into their new lives as rabbits. When the Warren is threatened by humans, they flee with a small group of rabbits to look for a new Warren to live in. But moving into a new Warren, called Watership Down, brings also new friendships and enemies along the way. Will they defeat these enemies to protect their Warren? Will the Wizarding World ever look for their missing saviours and what will happen if they even find them? What will Yoni and Harry do if the Wizarding World expose them to their rabbit friends as humans? Will the rabbits defend Yoni and Harry even if they are humans or will they let the other humans take them away? Will Yoni even find her Gryffindor courage to tell two rabbits that she is in love with them or will she stay quiet? Will the rabbits of Watership Down stand by Yoni's side as she ascend the throne of Avalon as its rightful Queen?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

**Warning: ****No ****violence, Lemons or Character deaths detected in this chapter. Maybe a little Dumbledore Bashing detected.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Becoming Rabbits**

Yoni slowly opened her eyes and looked around in surprise. She noticed that she was no longer at Number Four Privet Drive, but in a meadow close to the edge of a forest. The last thing she could remember was the train ride together with her friends and her brother's on the Hogwarts Express after her fourth and Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, and arriving at the house of their despicable Uncle and Aunt. She heard someone moaning close to her and so to hear was her brother there as well. She looked to where the moans came from, but she didn't see her brother. Only a black with a grey stomach and patches around its eyes.

"Harry? Where are you?" Yoni yelled softly, as she looked around, looking for her brother.

"Here I am." The rabbit replied in Harry's place.

Yoni frowned at the black rabbit. She didn't understand why the rabbit answered and not Harry.

"Harry? Where are you?" She asked again, this time a little bit louder.

"I'm here!" The rabbit replied yet again.

Now Yoni really started to get worried and panic slowly began to rise.

"Harry?! Where are you?!" She cried out in panic. "This is really not funny, you hear me?! Really not funny!"

She looked around again in panic, looking for him.

"I'm here, sister!" The black rabbit said, also in panic.

"You can't be Harry. You're a rabbit." She said in denial.

"I am Harry! And I can prove it!" The rabbit said anxiously and desperately. "Ask me something that only I should know."

Yoni looked at the rabbit with a raided eyebrow and thought for a moment for a possible question, to which her brother surely would know the answer to.

"Okay, I'll ask you two questions." She made it clear, and the rabbit, who claimed it was Harry, nodded, before she continued. "What is the last thing I said to Uncle Vernon, after he had just beaten us yet again? What is my biggest secret that Dumbledore absolutely can not know off?"

The rabbit thought for a moment and said then: "The answers to the question are: '_The next time you raise a hand to us, will be the last time you have hands.' _and Dumbledore can absolutely not find out that you are Sailor Avalon, the Guardian of Magic, Mysteries and Sight."

Yoni looked startled at the rabbit with open mouth. She narrowed her eyes into slits and looked very carefully at the rabbit. Now she clearly saw that it was her brother, because of his emerald green eyes and his scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his furry forehead.

"H... Harry? Y... you're a r... rabbit." She said startled, as it came to her.

"You're a rabbit too, you know." Harry reported to his sister with a smug grin. "And to be honest you are actually a very beautiful female rabbit."

Yoni looked at her brother with a frown and then looked down to see if she really had or hadn't become a rabbit. To her great horror Harry was right, she was a rabbit.

"Yikes! You're right! I'm a rabbit too!" She cried out startled, and added then calmly and sarcastically. "And a female rabbit is called a doe."

Harry just rolled his eyes smiling as his sister took in her rabbit form.

Yoni saw that she had a brown fur and a beige stomach.

"The tips of your ears are black and you also have beige patches around your eyes." Harry described the rest of her rabbit form, what she couldn't see, with a grin.

Yoni studied her new form very carefully. She noticed that she had sharp claws, on both of her front legs and hind legs, and the hind legs were strong to run away very quickly and to jump very far.

"I can't believe we are rabbits now!" She said in wonder as she slowly got up and stood on her hind legs. She staggered a little.

"So unlikely. Everything is a lot bigger now than when we were human." Harry said astonished as he looked around.

Yoni began to waver more and more. She tried as good and well as she could to maintain her balance, but lost it anyway and suddenly fell backwards onto her back in the sand and grass.

Harry watched how his sister clumsily fell backwards on her back onto the ground and began to laugh very loud.

Yoni could turn around onto her stomach, so that she was laying down with her front legs in front of her and her hind legs were tucked underneath her body. She looked at her brother in anger and growled softly.

"Why don't you try it yourself, Harry?" She asked defiantly, while her brother was still laughing.

Harry abruptly stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise.

"Okay." He shrugged and slowly rose to stand on his hind legs.

Yoni watches as he slowly stood up.

* * *

**~A little bit further away from Yoni and Harry~**

Two rabbits were grazing together at a patch of clover.

The ears of the smaller of the two rabbits shot straight up by hearing the sound of laughter, that came a bit further away from them. The smaller rabbit sat up and looked suspiciously around.

"Did you hear that, Hazel?" The smaller rabbit asked to the other rabbit, which was much larger.

The larger rabbit looked up, also rose up and listened attentively to the sounds around them, but he heard nothing.

"What should I have heard, Fiver?" He asked frowning.

"Laughter. I heard laughter." The smaller rabbit told him as he shivered in fear. "What if it were humans?"

The larger rabbit sniffed the air to smell if there were actually humans close by, but there were no humans around. He only smelled that there were two rabbits close by.

"I don't smell any humans close by, but two rabbits a little bit further away." He reported to the smaller rabbit.

"Maybe they're lost or looking for a warren to join. We might be able to help them, before the elil come out to hunt." The smaller proposed to the larger rabbit.

"Good point, Fiver." The larger rabbit thoughtfully. "Come, let's go and have a look."

Both rabbits hopped to where the laughter came from and where, according to the larger rabbit's nose, the strange rabbits were.

Once they got closer to where the strange rabbits were, they hid in the tall grass and observed these rabbits attentively. They saw that a young black buck with a grey stomach and patches around his emerald green eyes stood staggering on his hind legs, trying desperately to stay upright. The second rabbit, a slender brown doe with a beige stomach and patches around her emerald green eyes and black ear tips, was grinning at him.

Eventually the young buck lost his balance and fell backwards onto his back in the grass, while the young doe started to giggle softly.

"Yoni, this is really not funny!" The black buck whined, as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little brother." The young doe said giggling. "Who just laughed with me when I tried to do that?"

"Okay, that was me. Now I know that it wasn't easy for you and I'm sorry that I laughed at you." The buck pouted and hopped over to his sister.

"I'm sorry too, little brother." She said as she nuzzled his ear.

Suddenly brother and sister heard something crack and their rabbit ears shot straight up, directed to where the sound came from.

"Who is there?" Yoni asked threateningly as she looked at the spot with narrowed eyes, where the cracking came from. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Slowly two rabbits, both bucks, came hopping out of the tall grass. Both had a hazelnut brown fur with much darker brown ears, a beige stomach and patches around their eyes. The smaller rabbit had a lighter shade of color of fur and grey-blue eyes, while the other rabbit was larger and more slender build, and had brown eyes.

"Hello. Sorry that we scared you." The larger rabbit said softly, as he and the smaller rabbit hopped closer towards them.

Hary shrank back a little, so that he was almost hidden behind his big sister.

"We do not mean you any harm. We just want to help you." The smaller rabbit said with a small smile, trying to put them at ease.

Yoni could sense that they could trust both rabbits.

"My name is Hazel and this is my little brother Fiver." The larger rabbit introduced them both.

The smaller rabbit, Fiver, waved at them with his front leg.

"Nice to meet you both." Yoni said smiling. "My name is Yoni and this is my brother Harry."

"Nice to meet you too." Hazel and Fiver said in unison.

"Are you lost?" Fiver asked curiously.

"Well..." Yoni began hesitantly, as she quickly glanced at her brother before she continued. "To be honest we are not from here. So, we don't really know where we are at the moment."

"Our home, the Sandleford Warren, is not far from here." Hazel said helpful. "Our leader, Chief Threarah, will allow you to join the warren to start a new home."

"That would be great." Yoni whispered smiling and was relieved.

"Come, we will escort you to our warren." Fiver said enthusiastically, before he added in a whisper. "But we have to keep ourselves well-hidden for the elil, because they are now coming out to hunt."

Yoni and Harry looked at him in confusion and frowning eyebrows.

"Sorry, what is an elil actually?" Yoni asked curiously.

"The elil are actually all the enemies of the children of El-ahrah." Fiver explained.

"El-ahrah?" Harry said uncomprehended, Yoni frowned while looking at them.

Hazel looked suspiciously around, listening and sniffing the air for enemies.

Fiver looked at Yoni and Harry in disbelief, because they didn't even know who El-ahrah was and what the elil were. He wanted to expain everything to them and tell the stories of El-ahrah, but they didn't have the time to do that right now.

"We will tell you everything you both need to know about El-ahrah, but not now. We have to go back to the warren, before we fall prey to the elil." Hazel said urgently, as he stared at the dusky sky. "Let's go."

He turned around and hopped away.

Yoni, Harry and Fiver followed him closly through the tall grass.

All four of them kept low to the ground, when they briefly stopped as an elil bird flew over and when it was gone, they just continued to hop. They were getting closer and closer to the Sandleford Warren.

Hazel stopped in front of a hole in a grass covered hill, for which two burly rabbits, both bucks, stood.

Yoni suspected that this was the entrance to Hazel and Fiver's warren, Sandleford Warren, and that the two rabbits were the guards of the warren.

One rabbit was much younger than the other one. The older rabbit had a dark grey fur, a grey stomach and chin, and black patches around his eyes, which were dark brown of color. The younger rabbit had a large dark brown mane around his neck and shoulders, grey stomach and patches around his mouth and eyes, and a grey-brown fur. His eyes were dark grey of color.

"Ah, Hazel, Fiver." The older rabbit said with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Who are they?" The younger rabbit asked suspicious and looked at Yoni and Harry with narrowed eyes. He was ready to pounce on both of them f they made a wrong move.

"At ease, Bigwig." The older rabbit ordered strictly.

The younger rabbit, Bigwig, relaxed his stance a little bit, but remained to look at Yoni and Harry in suspicion and said then: "Yes, Captain Holly, sir."

"So Hazel, who are these two rabbits?" Captain Holly asked curiously, but also wary.

"These are Yoni and Harry. They hope to make and call Sandleford Warren their new home." Hazel explained to both guard rabbits. "They are lost."

Bigwig raised an eyebrow and looked as if he didn't believe the story.

"Oh, really? Well, this member of the Owsla doesn't believe that story." Bigwig said growling and stood ready to attack Yoni and Harry again to defend the warren against enemy invaders.

'_Owsla?_' Yoni thought confused.

"But it is the truth." Harry squeaked desperately, to make the member of the Owsla believe it. "We really don't know we are or how we can go back to our home."

"I don't trust them." Bigwig whispered grumbling to Captain Holly.

"It isn't your decision to allow these rabbits to join the warren or not." Captain Holly said sternly to the young burly buck. "That's the decision of our leader, Chief Threarah."

Then the Captain of the Owsla looked back to Hazel, Fiver, Yoni and Harry and said: "Come, we'll take you to our leader."

He and Bigwig hopped through the entrance of the warren, Hazel and Fiver immediately followed them.

Yoni and Harry looked briefly at each other, then they both shrugged their shoulders and hopped through the entrance of the warren. They followed Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and Captain Holy trough the passageway, until they entered a large underground burrow.

According to Yoni was this burrow like a throne room or some sort of council room as in the time of Kings in the Middle Ages. At the end of the burrow was a piece of rock, on which a rabbit was laying on and looked out of the burrow.

The rabbit, on top of the rock, had a light grey fur and grey-white stomach. He was slightly bigger then Bigwig and Captain Holly and had dark eyes, that almost looked like black pearls. He looked down on the six rabbits, that had entered burrow.

Captain Holly, Bigwig, Hazel and Fiver bowed their heads in respect for their leader.

Yoni and Harry were both a little confused, because they didn't know what to do as outsiders. Yet they bowed their heads in respect, just like the others.

Yoni wanted to curtsy, but because she was now a rabbit it was difficult to do.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Chief Threarah, the rabbit on top of the rock, asked slowly and he sounded bored.

"Sir, Hazel and Fiver wish to speak to you about two lost rabbits, who wish to join our warren." Captain Holly reported solemnly, when he looked up at his leader.

"Really?" The leader asked still bored. "Tell me Walnut. It is Walnut, isn't it?"

"It's Hazel actually." Hazel said as he raised his head and looked at his leader.

Bigwig, Fiver, Yoni and Harry turned their attention to the leader of the Sandleford Warren.

"Hazel, of course. Tell me more about these stray rabbits, that you and your friend..." The Chief began.

"My brother." Hazel interrupted him for a brief moment.

"Of course." The Chief said irritated with a tone of '_Don't always correct me' _in his voice, before he continued. "Who you and your brother brought to our warren, Walnut."

Yoni raised an eyebrow and found that the leader of the Sandleford Warren was very forgetful. What, according to her, wasn't a very good quality for a leader.

"Hazel." Bigwig corrected him. "His name is Hazel."

"Of course." Chief Threarah said. "Forgive me. Hazel, Walnut, how can I help you and tell me more about these stray rabbits?"

"Well, sir." Hazel said hesitantly. "These are Yoni and Harry, the stray rabbits, who were just outside of the Sandleford Warren's borders. We have brought them to the warren to ask you to give them shelter and protection."

Chief Threarah looked thoughfully at Yoni and Harry, before he turned his attention to Captain Holly and Bigwig.

"Does my Owsla believe this story? Do you think it would be wise to allow these stray rabbits to join our warren?" He asked them.

"I believe their story. So I think it would be very unwise not to allow them to join the warren and leave them to their fate at the cruelty of the elil." Captain Holly said thoughtfully. "It would certainly be very unwise to turn our back to them and leave them to their fate."

"I don't totally believe their story. If we were to allow them to join the warren, then we would have to observe them very carefully to make sure they aren't spies or enemies for other hostile warrens." Bigwig expressed his opinion strongly.

The Chief nodded and looked down at Hazel, Fiver, Yoni and Harry while frowning, thinking of his decision. He opened his mouth to say something, but said nothing when Hazel hopped a few inches forward.

"Chief Threarah, sir, if you would allow them to join the warren, then Fiver and I will make sure that they will feel at home here. We'll teach them everything about El-ahrah and share our burrrow with them." Hazel promised submissively to his leader.

Chief Threarah looked bewildered at Hazel, Fiver, Yoni and Harry.

"They really don't know anything about El-ahrah?" He asked shocked to Hazel.

Hazel turned back to Yoni and beckoned her with his right front leg.

Yoni hopped forward, until she was next to Hazel and tried to stand on her hind legs, just like him, but she began to stagger yet again. She managed to keep herself up thanks to Hazel, who held her up.

"No, my Lord. Where my brother and I come from, was never anything mentioned about El-ahrah or about the elil. We weren't allowed to ask any questions about anything?" She explained solemnly to the leader of the Sandleford Warren.

Chief Thearah glanced thoughtfully ahead of him, before he scraped his throat and said then: "I'll let you both join the Sandleford Warren. Walnut and his friend will help you to feel more at home."

Then he turned around, hopped from the rock and disppeared from sight.

"Welcome to the Sandleford Warren." Captain Holly said smiling and warmly to Yoni and Harry, before he hopped back to the entrance of the warren.

"Yes, welcome." Bigwig said a little stoic, before he followed the Captain of the Owsla out of the warren.

"Come." Hazel said gently and hopped to one of the many passageways on the left side of the large burrow, where he went through the hole of it.

Fiver followed his brother, but first beckoned Yoni and Harry to follow them, and then went into the passageway.

Yoni and Harry followed the brothers through the passageways of the warren to their burrow. They felt that they had hopped en crawled through so many passageways, which led them to suspect that they could get lost in them at some point.

Eventually they all four arrived in Hazel and Fiver's burrow.

Hazel went to lay down in the middle of the burrow, when Fiver and Harry went to lay down together at the end of the burrow.

Yoni went to lay down between Hazel, Fiver and Harry in. She saw how her brother and Fiver both fell asleep against each other, then she turned her attention to Hazel, who was still awake.

"Hazel." She said softly, so that she wouldn't wake her brother and Fiver up.

Hazel looked at her and asked then smiling: "Yes, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you and your brother have done for us." She said gratefully and with a small smile.

"You're welcome, but you really don't have to thank us. We just wanted to help you both." He said smiling as he politely tried to refuse her gratitude.

"But I still want to thank you for it to give me and my brother a new home." Yoni continued to thank him.

"I'm glad to have helped you both with that." He said quietly with a smile, put his head down on his front paws, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yoni smiled, also laid her head down on her front paws and closed then her eyes. She really was grateful to Hazel and Fiver for giving her and her brother a new home. She wondered how much her life was going to change now that she was a rabbit. She could only find that out in one way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review****.**

**Next: Yoni, Hazel, Fiver, Harry and a few other rabbits are looking for a new warren.**


End file.
